Together Again
by TexasHinata
Summary: Love of the Genin Now Jonin. What will happen when Konoha is attacked?


Together again

Hinata and Kiba walked along the road hand in hand. Hinata's ring wrapped around her finger in a gentle glow as the sunlight rang off it. They had resently been married and were filled with desire and love. 

"I wonder how much Sakura and Saske have changed. Do you think they will really the same over all this time?" Hinata blushed, "Do you Kiba? I can't wait to see them. It will be like a magical event. I bet they changed a lot." 

"Wow normally Hinata you're quiet," Kiba smiled down at her, "I can't believe how excited you are." 

"I mean if you think about Kiba, this is the first time we've seen them since Neji became a Jonin. I just hope they still like us. I heard that Sakura can crush rocks." Hinata giggled, "That will be quiet and sight don't you think." 

"Whoa!" Kiba stopped short holding Hinata back. 

"What is it Baby?" Hinata looked straight ahead. 

"Is that… Ino?" Kiba squinted his eyes. 

"Byakugan!" Hinata looked forward, "That is Ino… and Gaara!" 

"What are they doing together?" Kiba asked. 

"I'm not quiet sure but I see a little red haired baby on her left hip." 

Kiba's eyes grew large as they approached, "INO!" Kiba almost shouted, "Been a long time." 

"I know." Ino said in return, "You've changed a lot. Wow Hinata, you grew your hair out." 

Hinata smiled and touched her hair that reached to her back right above her hips, "Yeah, you noticed." 

"How could I not." Ino adjusted the baby's weight to her left hip, "Oh my!" Ino took hold of Hinata's left hand and looked at the white gold ring with a single diamond shaped as a heart in the center, "You two are married?" 

"Yes, we've been together for about two months now." Hinata smiled as Ino gazed at her hand. 

"It's lovely." Ino said happily. 

"Thank you." Hinata glanced down at Ino's left ring finger, "You too?" 

"Yes, we've been married for about two years." Ino held out her ring. It was gold with a single red ruby in the center with tree diamonds surrounding it on each side. Two emeralds were on it, one on each side, "We're still in love like we were married yesterday." 

"You're ring is beautiful." Hinata looked at the baby on Ino's hip, "How old is this little boy?" 

"He's three." Ino blushed, "I kind of got pregnant before our wedding. I had a wonderful maternity wedding dress though. You should come by and we'll let you look at some pictures." 

Hinata touched the baby's head, "I'd love to see some. What's his name?" 

"Oh this little slugger's name after his father, this is Gaara Jr." 

"Kiba and I are planning on having a baby ourselves, I want to call the girl Akiko, if it's a boy I'm thinking about Ichi." 

"We're still debating on names, he wants the girl to be called Sasami and the Boy Aruno. We just can't decide." 

The conversation of the babies went on, Kiba scooted aside by Gaara, who had already done the same, "Gaara is Ino normally this talkative?"

"Someone has to talk in our realationship." 

"Good point." Kiba looked down the road.

Shikamaru and Temari where heading down it. 

"What is everyone out doing business today?" Kiba asked Gaara. 

"What people do is their own damn business." Gaara looked at Ino, "Except her. What we do together is our own damn business. She has her time and I have mine. She's the one that reminds me of my excistece." 

"That's deep." 

Akamaru who had tagged along the whole time rubbed against Hinata's leg. "Bark."

"Hey." Kiba said, "Get your own girl!" he joked picking up his playful dog and giving him a nuggie. 

"What's up!" Temari's fan was still strapped to her back like is had always been, "Haven't seen you guys around." 

Shikamaru joined the men, "What a drag now they're going to be talking for hours." 

"You guys are _married_?" Temari asked shocked, "Shikamaru and I have been engaged for well on two years, and we _haven't gotten married._" Temari looked over at Shikamaru aiming her annoyance toward him. 

"Look babe, as soon as we can get your family into this village we'll marry." 

"Well we decided we're getting married on July 14." 

"More like you decided." 

"Shikamaru." Temari looked at all the girls, "He wants to get married, I know it. He just doesn't want to dress up."

"Wow, that's two months from now!" Hinata said shocked, "Can you plan a wedding in two months?" 

"We've got everything picked out, all we have to do is decide the location and what he's going to wear.

Shikamaru looked at the men, "I really want to get married but do you have to dress up." 

"I did." Kiba said. "

"I may have had my gored but I dressed up too." Gaara looked at Ino, then Tamari. 

"You're making all this fuss because you don't want to dress up!" 

"Hey I'm fine with the date myself. Hell I'll let her pick me out something." 

"REALLY, you will?" Temari placed her hands together and smiled happily, she ran over to Shikamaru and jumped into his arms. She landed a kiss on his lips. 

He leaned into it. Temari knew by the way his kissed her that he was in deep love with her, "We're going right now!" 

"Fine, fine, lead the way." 

Temari grabbed his hand and lead him down the street. 

Hinata looked at Kiba, "We need to go, Saske and Sakura are waiting for us." 

"Uh… Right, we need to get going. I think they might start worring about us and all." Kiba said walking away from Gaara. He took Hinata's hand and they walked beside each other. 

The couple reached Sakura's and Saske's house. It was well kept and interestingly designed. Something Sakura would conture up. 

"Oh… hello, you…are Kiba and Hinata." Saske was approaching them with a cocky smile on his face. 

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked immedantly. 

"She's…" Saske stopped his thought to hear and angry voice.

"OH YOU STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF AHHHHH!" 

"Inside the house, she's trying to cook something she calls food. I'm hating her diet. I'm turning into skin and bones." Saske looked down at his stomach which growled. 

"YOU DUMB LITTLE THING I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS!" 

"Maybe I should go help her." Hinata broke away from Kiba's grip, "Oh may I go in?" 

"Go ahead, just stop her before she wrecks the oven… again." Saske watched Hinata walked into the house. 

"Is she always this way?" Kiba looked toward the house as Hinata stepped in. 

"Just when she's cooking something new, and when we're running late… and she's cooking." Saske sighed. 

"Its okay, Hinata is good at calming people down." Kiba said. He looked at Saske. He was taller then he was. Maybe by and inch but taller none the less, "Hey! I'm taller then you are." Kiba mentioned trying to prove his masculinity. 

"Okay, I haven't grown much. I got maybe two feet taller tops." 

"I beat you, two feet and one inch!" Kiba smiled as a little girl approached Saske. 

"Daddy I think Mommy needs you in the kitchen." She blushed and hid behind Saske's leg as Kiba looked at her. 

The little girl was no taller then Saske's hip, her hair was a long pink color while the front of her hairline resembled Saske's. Her face was shapped like her father's with Sakura's aqua eyes and skin tone. 

"She's cute. What's her name?" 

"Kiba, this is Kika." Saske said with a proud look in his eye. 

Hinata walked into the kitchen, her bare feet touched the floor in the softest of tone as she approached Sakura. 

"OH MY FREAKING AHHH!" 

"Umm, Sakura?" Hinata said quietly. 

Sakura turned around slowly, "Oh." Her eyes closed and she smiled waving her hand as if to say 'oh hi.', "Hinata I didn't hear you come in. hehe."

"It's alright, do you need some help or anything?" Hinata looked at a pot boiling over on the stove. The kitchen smelled good with the scent of cooking food but her dumblings were burnt and the Romen was boiling quiet a bit. 

"Ummm, sure." Sakura was embarrassed that Hinata had heard her screaming. 

Hinata walked over to the stove an began taking the pot of it, "The trick is not to over cook your food." Hinata tried not to insult her but it was kind of hard not to sound a little disgusted. 

"Yeah… well my cooking isn't that grand." Sakura watched Hinata pour the Ramen down the sink. 

Hinata showed Sakura several things to help her out in the kitchen. 

Sakura watched closely. 

About thirty minuets went by and they were done. 

Hinata helped put tea in little handle less cups, "See cooking is not that complicated." 

"So have you and Saske learned to fight toghther or not?" Hinata asked. 

"Yes, we've pratice all the time, you should see out backyard. The earth is all dug up and everything." 

"Dug up?" 

"Lady Tsuneda taught me a lot of things. I've got quiet and punch now." Sakura pulled out two gloves from a drawer, "These are what I use." 

"Chakura encoded I presume?" 

"No, they just to protect my hand from the blow." Sakura said looking at them. 

Out of the blue there were a mass amount of people running north. They were all ninjas. Sakura ran to the window, "What's going on?" 

"Hinata!" Kiba ran through the door frame pushing the flaps out of the way, "I need you to look two kilometers in that direction." Kiba pointed east. 

"BYAKUGAN!" she shouted. Her eyes pulsed as nerves emerged from her temples, "We're being attacked. It looks like Sound Ninja!" 

"We're going!" Kiba almost shouted. 

"Right!" Hinata nodded her head once. 

"We're all Jonin here lets move out!" Saske said. 

"Saske what about Kika?" Sakura asked. 

"We'll drop her off and Kodoni's house. Naruto will be leaving to help." 

"Kodoni?" Hinata asked. 

"It's Naruto's fiancée." Sakura said pulling Kika from the ground. 

The tiny child began crying as a wave of ninja came into their house. 

"Saske!" Sakura turned and through the little girl at her husband. 

Saske caught her holding the child with her face in his shoulder. 

"TAKE THIS!" Sakura punched the ground and the whole ground began to crack. The room became deformed as the sound ninja came down the hall. Sakura ran out before the ceiling came down on the group. 

Everyone was out of the house. Hinata turned on her Byakugan and was watching from the rear of the group. 

The ninja were beginning to emerge for the ruins, "Sakura!" Saske tossed their little three year old daughter to Sakura. 

He made handsigns, the took a deep breath and said, "Fire style: Fireballl jutsu!" A huge ball of fire covered the house. Saske stopped took a breath then caught up with the others. 

They ran down the street with the other ninjas, "What happened?" Kiba asked Shikamaru as he was running up. 

"Obviously we're being attacked and we have to do something about it." Shikamaru said jumping ontop of a building. 

"This is it Hinata." Kiba looked over at her and smiled. 

"This is where our training pays off." Hinata said in return. 

Sakura stopped short. She had Kika's eyes covered. 

"What is it?" Saske stopped and looked and his terror filled wife. 

"Kodoni." She wimperd out. 

Kodoni was dead on the ground her two fans broken in half. Two kani were lodged her her back and on penetrated her throat. 

"Her wind wave was full proof." Sakura said stunded 

"Maybe not." Temari jumped down behind Sakura, "Give me the girl. I'll take care of her." 

Sakura didn't know if she could trust Temari enough to give her only child to another person besides Kodoni.

"Don't worry Sakura." Shikamaru said glaring down the road, "She's good with kids." 

Sakura shakily handed Kika to Temari, "Take care of her please." Sakura said quietly. 

"I will protect her with my life." Temari ran off the opposite direction of the ninja. When they were safe inside a house she shut the door and didn't let Kika down, "Nothing is going to happen to you okay." 

Kiba jumped over a building and smiled. Hinata didn't smile but gasped, "Are you sure we can take them all." 

About fifty ninja were heading their way, "Why not Hinata. You are a Hyuuga, and they're the best." 

"Oh right." Hinata nodded her head and looked through them with her Byakugan, "Get the stongest first!" 

They both ran in with their hands locked together. 

Tenten grew worried when Neji didn't return on time, "Dammit Neji you said ten minuets." It had been thirty minuets since he'd left. 

The door swung opened, "Neji!" Tenten smiled and hugged him, her pregnant belly touching his flat stomach. 

"We don't have much time; I have to get you to safety." He said almost out of breath. 

"Safety, why?" Tenten looked confused. 

"We're under attack and I don't want you to get hurt." Neji scooped her up and jumped out the door. 

"I'm not going to get hurt." Tenten argued. 

"I don't want you to die!" he said stopping on the top of a roof. 

"We're a team Neji Hyuuga! If you fight I fight!" Tenten said taking a stand. 

"You're in no condition." 

A Ninja approached and Tenten threw a kani which penetrated his neck, "Pregnancy is not a condition that will keep me from fighting." 

"You're five months along. It you're hurt we could loose our baby and I' could loose…" he paused and hugged her, "you." 

"Neji you won't loose either one." Tenten touched his face then kissed him, "We're Jonin now. We aren't genin. Don't worry we'll get through." 

Ino grew worried as Gaara grew bold, "We're not going to loose here." Gaara said as he covered their baby in a round sphere of sand, "Don't worry we'll get through this with everyone alive." 

Ino smiled. She loved when he grew all bold like that. It made her fill safe and that she had someone to rely on, "Right Gaara, we'll go full speed. Our baby won't die." 

"That's the spirit." Gaara said aiming for a joke.

Ino smiled and stuck her tongue out slightly.

Tenten and Neji showed up next to Ino and Gaara, "How far do we need to go before we get to the main battle?" 

"I'm not sure." Ino said. 

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji looked ahead, "We've got to cover this town. It's right on the outskirts." 

Hinata and Kiba fell back to match to others speed, "Brother," Hinata said not looking at him, "did you see?" 

"I did, we have a fight cut out for us!" He said not showing a sign of fear.

"Right," Hinata nodded her head. The long black streams of hair flowed behind her in a wave of grace and beauty. 

Kiba looked at her from the corner of his eye. He knew why he fell in love with her and he saw it again. Her beauty and grace, the attitude of a fighter (even though he has to admit that she is quiet most of the time) and her wonderful way of walking into a room and lighting everyone's eyes, that was the true love they shared. 

Neji jumped ahead followed by Hinata. They were the assigned leaders of the Hyuuga clan. They shared the power equally, "Brother." Hinata gasped as they stopped on the top of a building. 

The group of eight Jonin stopped short.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She pulled her gloves on tighter and regained her state of mind. She had a smierk on her face the showed her undying confidence, "This'll be fun. Here's where our training pays off." 

A battle field was lying out in front of their eyes. There were hundreds of ninja's fighting for The Village of Konoha. 

Hinata took a deep breath. 

Temari jumped infornt of them. She was bleeding and had two kani lodged in her right leg and arm, "I couldn't hold them off." She was breathing heavily, "They're heading this way." She fell to one knee, "Gaara. Can you put Kika in a shield of sand?" 

"Give her to me." Gaara had sand floating around him. Kika was taken in by it and the sphere that held their baby opened and grew so there was room of the small girl and Gaara and Ino's child. 

"We're moving!" Neji said as his wife jumped off the building with him. 

Hinata gulped and followed. The other six jumped down and landed on the ground running next to each other. It was a miracle Temari could walk but she managed to run.

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted, she did a rotation that Neji had taught her. She knocked several male and female ninja's dead.

"AKAMARU!" he shouted the dog ran up and they took the food pills and went into their cycle mode. They then had mad speed and unreal power. He knocked a man down and just as the smoke began to clear, Hinata took her place in the air and slammed chakura straight into the female ninja's brain. 

She did and front handspring lodgeing her chakura into two more ninja's head as she launched into the air. She landed on two enemies with her feet killing them instantly with a burst of blue energy. 

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Kiba joked. 

Hinata kicked down three more killing them instantly. 

Kiba soon took more lives with his double beast attack. The couple smiled and threw a high five at each other as some more enemies approached. 

Hinata took Kiba's hands, "Are you ready?" 

"Let's do it." Kiba spun around holding Hinata and watching her swing out. She let out a rotation covering her husband and herself in a sudden burst or intense power. All thirty enemies were killed easily. 

Meanwhile…

"LET'S GO GAARA!" Ino shouted as she took her mind transfer jutsu stance. She possed a sound nija and her original body fell limp. Gaara caught it with his sand. She had hit her target, "NOW GAARA!" 

Gaara let his sand fall to the ground and slither to Ino's victim. 

Ino stood still as the sand surrounded her in a ball. "Hum!" she laughed as she realeased her jutsu. 

As soon as Ino's body moved with her spirit back in it, "Sand Coffin!" Gaara closed his hand. A scream echoed around them as the ninja was crushed with insane power. 

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Gaara and Ino claimed another victim. 

Simoutaniously…

Neji hit a man in the chest sending him into the air. Tenten cut the him in half before he hit the ground.

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled as he knocked another down. The two worked perfectly together. 

Not that Neji thought of it all of the pairs worked together in harmony. 

"GET HIM SHIKAMARU!" Temari threw a wave of slicing wind toward a ninja that was trying to run away. 

"Not to day bitch!" Shikamaru grabbed the man with his Shadow Possetion Jutsu, "You're life ends today."

The ninja gazed in horror as the wave of wind tore in his direction. At the last second he broke the Jutsu and let the enemy fall to his death in the wind wave. 

"Bingo baby!" Temari smeriked. 

"Just me and my babe!" Shikamaru said amused. 

"Let's go again!" Temari said sternly. 

At the same time…

"HA!" Sakura grunted as she punched the ground, it shuddered and one of the ninja's was blocked in. 

"FIRE STYLE, PHIONX FLOWER JUTSU!" Saske shouted letting several fireballs explode from his mouth. 

"Go Baby!" Sakura shouted looking at him pleased. She brought her arm down in a quick motion giving the essence of an awesome moment. 

Kiba let got of Hinata's arms sending her into the air. She landed on enemies sending an intese burst of chakura into their brains. 

Kiba stood by and watched Hinata as she ran back at him. He cuped his hands while her foot hit them. He threw her into the air, she did a front flip and pounded two ninja and hit two more with her feet and landed safely.

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata shouted. A little girl was crying about one hundred feet away, "KIBA!" Hinata shouted. 

"GOT IT!" Kiba held his hands in a cup. Hinata ran at him and jumped into his hands. He shoved her into the air, "GET HER BABE!" 

Hinata landed in front of the girl and nailed each ninja that was trying to attack the innocent child.

An exploding tag was on the ground next to the girl, "Watch out!" Hinata took the child into her arms and began to run, but she didn't get far enough away to escape the whole blast. 

An explostion echoed through the air as Hinata covered the girls body with her own. They hit the ground and they slid back about fifty feet, Hinata's body taking the hard blow. She knocked out by the blast. 

"Miss!" The girl escaped from Hinata's grip, "Miss! Wake up! Please!" the child cried. 

Hinata didn't move. 

"Don't die, my mommy and daddy already died, I don't want you to die too. My life wasn't worth you giving your life." The girl rocked Hinata on the ground, "Please wake up!" 

Hinata still didn't move. 

"HINATA!" Kiba ran to his wife. She was out, "Babe?" 

Hinata moaned. 

"She's alive." Kiba looked around. There weren't any ninja surrounding them, "Get on kid, hold on tight. I'm not going to be able to hold you." 

"Right." The little girl jumped on Kiba's back.


End file.
